TanpaJudul
by BaekYeolShip
Summary: ini FF republish dari FF untitled kemarin. soalnya ada sedikit kata2nya yang diganti. ChanBaek/Baekyeol. warning : GS. slight HunHan SuLay. alur masih sama.


Terima kasih yang udah review di FF sebelumnya :) yang ini Stut publish ulang, soalnya banyak banget salahnya. :)

My First Fanfiction :)

Genderswitch yaw ;)

Cast :

**Byun Baekhyun . **Yeoja cantik ini bisa dibilang sedikit angkuh karena dia merupakan yeoja populer di sekolahnya. Dia merupakan siswa kelas 3 di S.M Art highschool. Tapi, meskipun angkuh dia sangat menyayangi sahabat dan juga teman2nya.. Jika bersama Appa dan Oppanya, sikapnya akan berubah, lebih manja maksudnya.

**Park Chanyeol . **Namja tampan yang sangat dipuja oleh siswi2 di sekolahnya. Dia juga bahkan lebih angkuh dari **Baekhyun.** Dia juga siswa kelas 3 SM Art High School.. Dia juga siswa terkaya di sekolah. Maklum saja kalau tiap hari dia sering ganti2 mobil atau motor. Jangan lupakan kalau **Chanyeol **adalah ketua geng.

**Do Kyungsoo & Huang Zi Tao . **Sahabat Baekhyun.

**Kim Jongin & Oh/Byun Sehun **(kembaran **BaekHyun**). Anggota geng yang diketuai oleh Chanyeol. Kim Jongin = namja tan yang paling ramah di gengnya Chanyeol. Sehun = namja yang setia kawan juga sedikit dingin, tapi Sehun akan lebih bijaksana dan penyayang ketika bersama saudara kembarnya.

**Kim / Byun Joonmyeon **kakak **Baekhyun** dan **Sehun **yang kuliah di Amerika. Karakter akan dijelaskan di cerita :)

**Wu Yi Fan **a.k.a **Kris . **Kapten basket di S.M art highschool dan namja populer setelah **Chanyeol**. **Kris** itu sepupunya **Luhan.**

**Luhan . **yeoja yang sering mengajak Baekhyun bersaing ditemani **Yixing **a.k.a **Lay. **Karena dia merasa iri dengan kecantikan dan popularitas yang dimiliki **Baekhyun.**

Another cast akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita :)

"Kyaaa ! Chanyeol Oppa ! Saranghaeyo" teriak yeoja2 ketika Chanyeol CS lewat di koridor sekolah.

"Jongin Oppa lihat ke sini"

"Sehun Oppa ! Maukah kau menjadi pacarku ?"

Begitulah kata2 yang setiap hari dilontarkan oleh yeoja2 di sekolah mereka. Tidak jarang Chanyeol CS mengabaikan teriakan2 fans mereka. Sudah bosan ? Mungkin saja. Yeoja2 itu tidak akan berhenti meneriakkan nama mereka sampai sang kapten basket juga melewati koridor itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris, si namja tinggi dan berambut blonde.

"hei, lihat itu Kris oppa !"

"oppa ! Lihat ke sini oppa !" yeoja2 itu pun sekarang beralih meneriakki Kris.

"Ayyo Wass-Up Bro" sapa namja yang disapa Kris ini kepada ChanYeol and the gang. Sembari tos dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menatap datar namja yang lebih tinggi darinya ini dan membalas tos-an Kris.

"Kris-ssi, bagaimana pertandingan kemarin ?" tanya Jongin yang juga akrab disapa Kai.

"selama aku yang menjadi kapten, tim sekolah kita akan terus menang" jawab Kris membanggakan dirinya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum sinis.

Meskipun Kris tidak bergabung dengan geng Chanyeol, tapi mereka berteman cukup baik.

"wah, hebat Kris-ah, traktiran, malam ini dong" sahut Sehun tersenyum lebar dan diangguki Jongin.

"Boleh juga, dan kau Chanyeol-ah, kenapa memasang ekspresi seperti itu ? Kau iri ya ?" Kris menyetujui pernyataan Sehun dan beralih menggoda Chanyeol dengan smirknya.

"memangnya pantas aku iri denganmu ?" tanya Chanyeol masih dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

"hahaha, kau benar, baik Sehun, Jongin, kau mau kutraktir makan dimana ?" Kris sambil tertawa membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol kemudian beralih bertanya pada sehun dan Jongin.

"nona Byun, ini aku persembahkan bunga mawar untukmu" seorang namja memberi sebuket bunga mawar kepada Baekhyun di depan kelas. Ketika yeoja cantik itu ingin masuk ke kelasnya.

"ah, terima kasih" jawab Baekhyun datar dan menerima bunga itu. Namja yang ada di depannya pun tersenyum senang dan berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menyadari kepergian namja itu langsung melempar buket bunga itu ke belakang dan di tangkap oleh Tao yang setia bersama Baekhyun dari tadi.

Ya, begitulah, setiap hari ada saja namja yang memberi bunga kepada Baekhyun. Lalu merekapun masuk ke dalam kelas dan disambut Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sudah tiba lebih awal dari mereka.

"pagi Baekkie-ah, pagi Tao-err" sapa Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum, tapi dia memasang ekspresi berbeda kepada Tao.

"pagi Kyungsoo" balas Baekhyun dengan senyuman kemudian duduk di belakang kursi Kyungsoo dan Tao.

"yak ! Kau jangan cuma diam, bantu aku meletakkan semua ini" kata Tao yang ternyata dari tadi membawa banyak bunga dari namja2 yang menyukai Baekhyun.

"sepertinya, hari ini kau dapat lebih banyak Baekkie-ah" kata Kyungsoo mengambil sebagian bunga yang dibawa Tao dan diletakkannya di atas meja Baekhyun.

"dan itu semua membuatku merasa bosan" sahut Baekhyun sambil memainkan smartphonennya.

"untungnya kau tidak merasakan lelah sepperti yang kurasakan" Tao menambahi setelah meletakkan semua buket yang dibawanya ke atas meja Baekhyun, sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menghilangkan penat setelah membawa bunga.

"lupakan itu. Yang penting sekarang, akan kita apakan bunga2 ini ?" tanya Baekhyun berhenti memainkan smartphonenya dan beralih menatap kedua sahabatnya itu.

"seperti biasa, memasukkannya ke dalam tempat sampah" usul Kyungsoo.

"tidak mungkin Kyungsoo-ah, tempat sampah itu tidak akan mungkin muat menampung semua ini." sahut Tao.

"sudahlah, kalian bagikan saja bunga2 ini ke siswa lain, aku sudah bosan melihatnya. Tapi, tinggalkan bunga anggrek,. Aku mau ke toilet dulu" kata Baekhyun kemudian berjalan keluar kelas menuju toilet. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Tao menuruti kata2 Baekhhyun, yaitu membagikan bunga2 tersebut kecuali bunga anggrek, ke siswa lain di sekolah itu.

Di sinilah Baekhyun, di toilet yeoja. Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin bercermin dan membenarkan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan (?).

"Kau tau Lay-ah, aku sudah muak melihat wajahnya itu. Kenapa semua namja harus tergila-gila padanya ?" terdengar suara yeoja yang semakin mendekat ke pintu toilet yeoja. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

'sepertinya kata2 itu menjurus padaku' gumam Baekhyun.

"yah, apa lebihnya Baekhyun itu ? Dia sangat jarang tersenyum" sahut yeoja lain yang dipanggil Lay tersebut. Dan mereka sudah di dalam toilet itu. Baekhyun membalikkan badannya menatap 2 yeoja yang sedang membicarakan dirinya itu.

"Ekhm" kata Baekhyun memasang wajah datarnya. Kedua yeoja tersebut berhenti melangkah dan terkejut mendapati Baekhyun ada di toilet itu.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali yang kita bicarakan ada di sini" kata yeoja yang bersama Lay tadi.

"kenapa berbicara di belakangku ?" tanya Baekhyun sinis. Lay dan Luhan hanya terdiam.

"oh. aku mengerti, kalian iri dengan ku, kasihan sekali, memangnya tidak ada namja yang tertarik dengan kalian ?" tanya Baekhyun dingin.

"siapa bilang ? Kalau aku mau, aku bisa menjadikan Chanyeol si namja populer itu menjadi namjachinguku" sahut Luhan tidak mau kalah dengan Baekhyun. Dan diangguki Lay. Baekhyun tersenyum sinis.

"oh, ya ?" tanya Baekhyun meyakinkan.

"tentu saja, dan kau, memangnya bisa ? Pacaran saja tidak pernah" kata Luhan. Ya, memang benar saja, Luhan ini merupakan yeoja yang terkenal karena memiliki mantan namjachingu terbanyak di sekolahnya.

"oh, aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi yeoja murahan" sahut Baekhyun kemudian berjalan keluar toilet meninggalkan Luhan dan Lay. Luhan yang mendengar hal itu sangat geram. Luhan yang melihat Baekhyun berlalu itu hanya melongo.

"ish, dasar yeoja sombong. menyebalkan" kata Luhan kesal sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"dasar yeoja sok jual mahal" sahut Lay.

Jam Istirahat...

"Baekkie-ah, memangnya bunga anggrek itu akan kau apakan ?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memakan sandwichnya. Mereka sedang di kantin sekarang.

"emm, tidak untuk apa apa" jawab Baekhyun sambil mengunyah burgernya.

"atau ternyata kau suka bunga anggrek ya ?" tebak Tao dengan ekspresi menggoda.

"mana mungkin aku menyukai bunga, aku bisa saja membuang bunga itu" sahut Baekhyun selalu dengan ekspresi yang sama yaitu datar.

"memangnya kenapa kau tidak membuangnya juga ?" tanya Kyungsoo. Dan diangguki oleh Tao.

"aku hanya ingin menyenangkan hati seseorang" jawab Baekhyun, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Tao dan Kyungsoo untuk membeli minum. Tapi ketika Baekhyun baru berbalik dan ingin melangkahkan kakinya, tak sengaja dia menabrak seseorang. Hingga orang yang ditabraknya itu menumpahkan minum yang dibawanya dan mengenai bajunya sendiri.

"Upps, sorry" kata Baekhyun tanpa menatap orang yang ditabraknya, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun orang yang ditabraknya tidak membiarkan baekhyun berlalu begitu saja.

"Aaw" ucap Baekhyun, langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya. Tao dan Kyungsoo hanya ber 'o,ow' ria seakan mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"lepaskan tanganku" ujar Baekhyun ketus. Sambil menarik tangannya yang dicengkeram tersebut. Tapi tidak berhasil, karena orang itu mencengkeram tangannya sangat kuat.

"kau tau apa yang kau lakukan ?" kata orang yang mencengkeram tangan Baekhyun tersebut.

"aku tau, aku menabrakmu" sahut Baekhyun dingin.

"gara2 kau minumku tumpah dan mengenai bajuku" kata orang itu.

"kau bisa melepasnya dan menjemurnya di atap sekolah" sahut Baekhyun dengan polos. Tao dan Kyungsoo terkikik pelan.

"kau harus bertanggung jawab" kata orang itu.

"memangnya kau siapa ?" tanya Baekhyun tidak terima. Dan menarik tangannya dari cengkeraman Chanyeol. Alhasil, tangan Baekhyun terbebas.

"Jongin, Sehun, katakan padanya" ucap Chanyeol kepada kedua temannya yang dari tadi setia mengikutinya dari belakang.

"emm, begini namja yang tampan ini, bernama PARK CHANYEOL, dia adalah..." kata Jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap sinis kepada Jongin.

"ketua geng kami, sekaligus siswa terkaya di sekolah ini" sambung Sehun dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"Oh" ucap Baekhyun kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol and the geng diikuti Tao dan Kyungsoo.

"hey, mau kemana kau !" teriak Chanyeol. Tetapi sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Baekhyun.

Teng, teng, teng...

"sudahlah, Chanyeol, lagipula bel masuk sudah berbunyi" ujar Sehun sambil mengajak Jongin dan Chanyeol berjalan menuju ke kelasnya. Mereka saling berbicara selama di perjalanan menuju ke kelasnya.

"memangnya siapa yeoja itu ? Menyebalkan sekali" tanya Chanyeol masih menatap punggung Baekhyun yang berjalan menuju ke kelasnya.

"dia Byun Baekhyun, yeoja poppuler di sekolah kita" jawab Jongin.

"Oh, dia yang bernama Byun Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun ? Hei, marganya sama denganmu Byun Sehun" kata Chanyeol menatap Sehun sedikit curiga.

"benarkah ? Mungkin hanya kebetulan sama" kata Sehun ragu, sebenarnya dia dan Baekhyun tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah saudara kembar, bahkan sahabat mereka sendiri.

Pulang sekolah...

"Baekkie, mau pulang bareng kan ?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memasang ranselnya.

"aku tidak bisa" jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"kenapa tidak bisa Baekkie-ah ?" Tao bertanya.

"ada yang harus kulakukan dengan anggrek ini. Duluan ya" ujar Baekhyun, kemudian berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Tao, dengan anggrek2 yang ada di tangannya.

Kyungsoo dan Tao yang ditinggalkan saling bertatapan, sedetik kemudian mereka sama2 mengedikkan bahu dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Baekhyun berjalan ke suatu tempat dengan anggrek2 yang setia bertengger di tangannya. Setelah 10 menit berjalan dia sampai ke tempat tujuannya.

"anyeong Oemma" sapa Baekhyun sambil meletakkan anggrek2 tadi di atas bongkahan tanah.

"bagaimana kabar oemma disana ?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengelus elus batu berwarna putih dengan ukiran nama oemmanya.

"pasti gelap di sana kan ?" tanya Baekhyun memeluk batu tersebut.

"oemma, hari ini Baekkie bawa bunga anggrek untuk oemma, oemma suka kan ? Menurut Baekkie, oemma sama cantiknya dengan anggrek ini. Bahkan kecantikan oemma menurun pada Baekkie" kata Baekhyun lagi sambil mengelus elus batu tersebut sambil membayangkan wajah oemmanya yang cantik.

"oemma tunggu Baekkie di sana ne, nanti Baekkie akan nemenin oemma" sambung Baekhyun. Dia mengeluarkan kristal bening dari matanya lalu memejamkan matanya membiarkan pipinya dialiri kristal bening tersebut. Dia terus seperti itu hingga suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Baekkie-ah" Baekhyun pun langsung menghapus air matanya.

"Oppa sedang apa ke sini ?" sahut Baekhyun tanpa menoleh ke sumber suara, Baekhyun terus saja memeluk batu berukiran nama oemmanya.

"tentu saja menemui Oemma" sahut namja tadi yang sedang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun.

"Oh" kata Baekhyun singkat dan datar, masih dalam posisinya. Namja tadi pun ikut berjongkok di seberang Baekhyun sambil mengelus elus nisan oemmanya.

"Oemma apa kabar di sana ? Baik2 saja ne ? Oemma tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kami di sini, kami baik2 saja" kata namja itu. Baekhyun pun memicngkan matanya menatap namja di depannya.

"siapa bilang kita baik2 saja ? Selama oemma tidak ada, juga tidak ada yang baik di sini" sahut Baekhyun tidak terima dengan yang dikatakan oppanya.

"kau tidak boleh begitu Baekkie-ah, kita tidak boleh membuat oemma sedih" kata namja itu. Baekhyun pun hanya terdiam dan kembali menatap nisan oemmanya.

"Oemma, sudah dulu ne, kami harus pulang, hari sudah hampir senja. Ayo Baekkie" kata namja yang diketahui oppanya Baekhyun itu.

"tapi Bakkie masih mau di sini Oppa." kata Baekhyun dengan nada manja dan makin mempererat pelukannya pada batu nisan oemmanya.

"tapi kau kan harus ikut appa untuk pertemuan dengan rekan kerja appa" kata Sehun. Baekhyun pun mencium batu nisan tersebut dan dengan terpaksa berdiri.

"Oemma, Baekkie dan Sehun oppa pulang dulu ne, oemma baik-baik di sana, Anyeong" kata Baekhyun kemudian berbalik menyusul namja yang diketahui bernama Sehun itu ke dalam mobilnya.

Di kediaman keluarga Park...

"Channie, apa kau sudah siap chagi ?" kata nyonya Park di depan pintu kamar anaknya sembari mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"ne, oemma" terdengar jawaban dari dalam kamar tersebut, kemudian pintu kamar itu pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan sesosok namja tampan dengan tuxedo hitam yang sangat elegan dipadu dengan celana hitam dan sepatu hitam mengkilat.

"Aigoo, tampan sekali anak oemma" kata nyonya Park. Namja yang dipuji di depannya ini hanya tersenyum singkat untuk menyenangkan hati oemmanya.

"Ayo cepat ke bawah, Appa mu sudah menunggu di depan." kata nyonya Park mereka berdua pun turun ke bawah untuk menemui tuan Park.

"wah, anak Appa sudah siap ne, ya sudah ayo kita berangkat" kata tuan park. Kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah istrinya, dan mencium kening istrinya, a.k.a nyonya Park.

"yeobbo, aku dan Chanyeol berangkat dulu ne, hati2 di rumah" kata tuan Park.

"ne, hati2 di jalan yeobbo" jawab nyonya Park dengan tersenyum. Tuan Park pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesinnya.

"oemma, Chanyeol dan appa berangkat ne, anyeong" kata Chanyeol setelah mencium pipi kanan oemmanya.

"hati2 chagi-ah" balas nyonya Park Chanyeol pun menyusul appanya masuk ke dalam mobil dan berangkat. Nyonya Park masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah mobil suaminya sudah tak terlihat lagi.

Sementara di kediaman keluarga Byun...

Terlihat Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuruni anak tangga hingga sampai di Ruang tengah dan didapati oppanya duduk membelakanginya dan sedang asyik menonton TV. Sebenarnya Sehun hanya tua beberapa menit dari Baekhyun, tapi tetap saja Baekhyun ingin memanggilnya dengan sebutan Oppa. Dan Sehun pun terima2 saja dipanggil Oppa.

"Oppa, kau tidak ikut ?" tanya Baekhyun. Merasa terpanggil, Sehun pun berbalik menatap dongsaengnya. Sehun bukannya langsung menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Sehun justru menatap adiknya dari atas sampai bawah. Saat itu Baekhyun memakai gaun hitam panjang namun sedikit transparan di bagian perut juga dua pertiga kakinya. Dengan rambut brunette yang terurai + pita hitam menghias di kepalanya memberikan kesan cute pada penampilan elegannya. Dan jangan lupakan high hellsnya yang mengkilap.

"siapa kau ?" Sehun balik bertanya seakan ragu dengan apa yang ditatapnya, benarkah itu baekhyun ? Pikirnya.

"Ya, Oppa, memangnya di rumah ini ada yeoja lain ?" tanya Baekhyun kesal kepada Sehun terlebih lagi dengan cara Sehun menatapnya.

"wah, kau cantik sekali Baekkie-ah." sahut Sehun.

"aku tau aku cantik, nah, jawab pertanyaanku, kau tidak ikut ?" kata Baekhyun mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"tadi appa mengajakku, tapi aku malas, jadi kau saja yang berangkat ne" kata Sehun kemudian berbalik menghadap TVnya kembali.

"kalau kau tidak ikut, aku juga akan di rumah" kata Baekhyun.

"Lho, kenapa tidak jadi ikut ?" tanya Tuan Byun yang tiba2 datang menemui mereka, keduanya pun menengok ke appanya.

"Appa, kenapa oppa tidak ikut ?" tanya Baekhyun.

"tadi Appa sudah mengajaknya, tapi dia tidak mau, jadi sekalian saja dia jaga rumah" jawab tuan Byun, sambil sedikit terkekeh.

"Ya, appa menjadikanku security sehari ne ?" tanya Sehun. Tuan Byun hanya sedikit tertawa.

"Ahhahaha, lagipula kau kan tidak mau ikut, jadi sekalian saja" sahut Tuan Byun.

"emm, tapi malam ini aku ada janji makan di luar bersama Jongin dan Kris. Aku boleh keluar kan ? Aku janji tidak sampai larut malam" kata Sehun sambil mengangkat satu tangannya ketika mengucapkan janji tidak akan pulang larut.

"boleh saja, asal jangan lupa kunci pintu" jawab Tuan Byun mengijinkan.

"gomawo Appa" sahut Sehun memeluk ayahnya. Aneh2 saja. Tuan Byun hanya terkikik senang.

"aish, begini nih, kalo nggak ada temen cewe di rumah, pasti ujung2nya di kacangin" gerutu Baekhyun pelan.

"justru bagus kan, jadi di rumah ini kau yang paling cantik" ucap Sehun seakan mendengar gerutu Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya ber'ish' ria, tuan Byun terkikik lagi.

"Sudahlah Appa, cepatlah berangkat Appa, lihat tuh uri Princess sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan calonnya" lanjut sehun sedikit mengejek Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut. 'calon apa ?' pikirnya.

"Ah, ne, Sehun Appa berangkat ne, jaga rumah baik2" kata Tuan Byun sedikit mengacak rambut Sehun.

"Ah, ne. hati2 di jalan Appa, bye princess" kata Sehun kepada tuan Byun lalu beralih mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Akhirnya tuan Byun dan Baekhyun pun berangkat menggunakan mobil menuju sebuah pertemuan.

Di depan sebuah gedung pertemuan, nampak seorang namja paruh baya bersama seorang namja juga, tetapi lebih muda, emm tepatnya mungkin anaknya. Mereka berjalan masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Dan ternyata sudah banyak rekan kerja seumuran namja paruh baya tersebut.

"selamat malam tuan Park, lama tidak bertemu. Wah, namja ini anakmu ? Tampan sekali" kata namja ber jas putih seraya mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan ketika tuan Park beserta anaknya baru saja masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut.

"selamat malam juga tuan Kim, ya, dia anaku. Ayo kenalkan dirimu" kata tuan Park membalas jabatan tangan tuan Kim sambil tersenyum sebelum menyuruh Chanyeol untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeong, Ahjussi, Park Chanyeol imnida" kata Chanyeol sesudah membungkukkan badannya sopan kepada Tuan Kim.

"anakmu tampan sekali," kata Tuan Kim.

"tuan Byun belum datang ya ?" tanya tuan Park, Chanyeol yang mendengar pertanyaan appanya tersebut, langsung mengernyitkan dahinya.

'Tuan Byun, ? marganya seperti yeoja menyebalkan di kantin tadi, apa jangan2 ?' batin Chanyeol.

"sepertinya be... Eh, itu dia tuan Byun beserta putrinya" tuan Kim yang tadinya ingin menjawab bahwa tuan Byun belum datang, tidak jadi karena Tuan Byun beserta putrinya muncul di belakang tuan Park. Tuan Park dan Chanyeol pun berbalik. Chanyeol melotot seketika ketika melihat namja paruh baya beserta yeoja yang menurutnya menyebalkan di kantin tadi. Tapi tak lama setelah itu dia kembali ke waajah dinginnya.

_Chanyeol's POV._

Aku pun langsung membalikkan badanku ketika ahjussi di depanku itu mengatakan bahwa tuan Byun dan putrinya sudah datang. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Namja paruh baya yang bisa dibilang cukup tampan tersebut datang bersama yeoja yang membuatku geram ketika di kantin tadi.

Tapi aku juga terpesona dengan penampilannya malam ini. Dia bisa memadu padankan kesan cute pada penampilan elegannya. Dengan rambut bergelombangnya yang terurai. Seperti bidadari. Hanya saja bidadari kan bajunya warna putih, kalau dia warna hitam.

Yak. Apa yang kau pikirkan Park Chanyeol ? Bukannya kau membencinya ? Huh, ada2 saja.

_Chanyeol's POV END._

_Baekhyun's POV._

Aku pun keluar dari mobil appaku dan mengikutinya masuk ke dalam gedung yang bisa kukatakan cukup mewah ini. Di depan pintu aku bisa melihat 3 namja sedang berdiri. 2 membelakangi kami, dan satunya menghadap kami. Aku sedikit curiga dengan namja tinggi yang sedang membelakangiku ini, terasa familiar bagiku, apalagi dengan rambut cokelat keritingnya. Apa mungkin dia...

Bingo.

Aku terkejut ketika melihat wajah namja tinggi tersebut saat berbalik. Huh. Dia namja yang mencengkeram tanganku di kantin tadi, kenapa harus bertemu dengan namja itu sih ? Moodku jadi buruk sekarang.

Tapi aku harus bersikap sopan di sini. Aigoo. Tahan emosimu Baekkie...

_Baekhyun's POV END._

"wah, tuan Byun, baru saja kami membicarakan mu. Ternyata kau sudah tiba" sapa tuan Park ketika tuan Byun baru masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut.

"iya, maaf agak sedikit terlambat, agak sedikit macet di jalan tadi" jawab tuan Byun.

"tidak apa, biasa. Memang jalan di kota besar seperti itu." kata tuan Park.

"iya. Oh, iya ini kenalkan putriku, Byun Baekhyun" kata tuan Byun. Tuan Byun menyenggol lengan Baekhyun mengisaratkan agar Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeong, Byun Baekhyun imnida" kata Baekhyun seraya membungkukkan badannya sopan, sembari tersenyum kepada tuan Park dan tuan Kim.

"wah, anakmu manis sekali tuan " kata tuan Kim.

"ini, kenalkan anakku, Park Chanyeol. Kata tuan Park memperkenalkan anaknya kepada Baekhyun, dan tuan Byun. Setelah itu mereka mengikuti berbagai acara yang memang sudah direncanakan.

In other place...

"wah, kenapa kau baru datang Sehun-ah ? Kami sudah menunggu 20 menit" kata Jongin ketika Sehun baru sampai di kedai Pizza.

"biasa, jalanan yang kulewati selalu macet" jawab Sehun, kemudian dia mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Jongin. Jongin hanya menghela nafas.

"Kris mana ?" tanya Sehun kemudian.

"dia sedang memesan pizza untuk kita" jawab Jongin singkat. Dan hanya dibalas oleh anggukan dari namja pokerface tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kris pun datang dan mendudukkan dirinya di antara Sehun dan Jongin. Dan menatap Jongin dan Sehun bergantian kemudian bertanya...

"Chanyeol tidak ikut ?"

"dia tidak bisa ikut. Katanya dia ada urusan dengan appanya" jawab Jongin. Kris hanya mengagguk paham. 10 menit kemudian pizza yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang. Mereka pun memakan pizza tersebut diselingi tawa dan candaan. 1 jam kemudian mereka kembali ke rumah masing2.

Di kediaman keluarga Byun...

Terlihat Baekhyun masih dengan gaunnya duduk di sofa ruang tengah menatap Sehun yang asyik menonton acara TV. Baekhyun nampak kesal juga sebal, karena surat wasiat dari kakeknya. Sehun yang melihat keanehan pada ekspresi Baekhyun pun bertanya padanya apa yang terjadi.

"kau kenapa Baekkie-ah, pulang ke rumah langsung murung begitu ?"

"Oppa !, tolong gantikan posisiku !" kata Baekhyun merengek sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sehun. Sehun yang merasa risih pun menarik Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun kini tengah bersandar di dada bidangnya.

"memangnya ada apa ? Apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Sehun mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Oppa aku tidak terima dengan surat wasiat Haraboeji" jawab Baekhyun masih bersandar pada Sehun.

"memang apa isi suratnya ?" tanya Sehun. Baekhyun pun langsung melepaskan diri dari sandaran Sehun dan menatap oppanya tersebut.

"masa' aku harus bertunangan dengan anak teman Appa." kata Baekhyun. Sehun sedikit terkikik.

"dan setelah kuketahui, ternyata namja itu ketua gengmu" sambung Baekhyun meninggikan nada bicaranya. Sehun langsung membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar kata 'ketua gengmu'. Baekhyun mendengus kasar.

"Park Chanyeol ?" tanya Sehun tidak percaya masih dengan matanya yang membulat. Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian menutup mata sehun dengan tangannya agar tidak membulat lagi. Sehun kemudian menurunkan tangan Baekhyun yang menutup matanya. Kali ini matanya tidak membulat lagi, namun masih memasang ekspresi tidak percayanya.

"dunia ini memang kecil Baekhyun-ah, aku tidak percaya kau dijodohkan dengan Park Chanyeol" kata Sehun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"hadapi sajalah, kapan tunangannya ?" kata Sehun lagi.

"heh, Oppa. Kau ini, aku saja masih menimbang-nimbang dengan rencana tersebut." kata Baekhyun sedikit mencubit lengan pun meringis dan mengusap-usap lengannya yang sakit terkena cubitan Baekhyun.

"kalau tidak salah minggu depan, hanya antar keluarga saja. tidak ada orang luar yang diundang" kata Baekhyun.

"jadi diam2 ?" tanya Sehun. Lagi2 Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Sehun mengedipkan mata beberapa kali sebelum kembali berkutat dengan TV di hadapannya. Baekhyun pun beranjak ke kamarnya untuk mengganti gaunnya dengan piyama dan pergi tidur.

Sedangkan di kediaman keluarga Park...

"kau setuju dengan acara perjodohan itu ?" tanya nyonya Park kepada anaknya yang sedang berbaring di kasur.

"aku tidak tau, tapi tidak adakah yeoja lain selain dia ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"memangnya kenapa ? Bukannya Baekhyun itu cantik ? Dia juga punya suara yang bagus" tanya + kata nyonya Park.

"aku baru saja bertengkar dengannya di sekolah tadi" kata Chanyeol namun nyonya Park hanya menanggapi saat Chanyeol bilang di sekolah tadi.

"kau satu kelas dengannya ?" tanya nyonya Park.

"ne" jawab Chanyeol singkat dan tidak bersemangat.

"Wah, bagus kalau begitu. Kalian bisa berangkat bersama" kata nyonya Park bersemangat. Chanyeol langsung terkejut.

"aku tidak mau" kata Chanyeol.

"jangan begitu Chanyeol" kata nyonya Park.

"tapi aku tidak mau ada yang tahu mengenai masalah ini" kata Chanyeol.

"kalau begitu berangkat sendiri tidak masalah, ya sudah sekarang tidurlah., besok kau sekolah bukan ?" kata nyonya Park mencium kening anaknya kemudian beranjak keluar kamar Chanyeol.

"jaljayo Chagi" kata nyonya Park ketika hendak menutup pintu kamar Chanyeol.

"ne jaljayo oemma" balas Chanyeol. Kemudian dia mencoba untuk terlelap.

Besoknya...

"Oppa, hari ini aku berangkat sendiri. Kau bawa saja mobilnya" kata Baekhyun ketika memasang sepatu di depan pintu.

"Loh, kenapa ?" tanya Sehun yang sedang memanaskan mesin mobilnya di halaman depan.

"aku hanya ingin olahraga saja. Baik, aku berangkat ne, Pai Pai" kata Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun sebelum melangkah keluar pagar.

"Hati2 di jalan Baekkie-ah" kata Sehun.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju sekolahnya sambil mendangarkan lagu dari earphone putih yang terpasang di telinganya yang tersambung di iPodnya. Baekhyun terus berjalan hingga sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam berhenti di sampingnya.

"Baekhyun-ah" kata namja yang berada di dalam mobil tersebut. Baekhyunpun berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke samping.

"ne..." balas Baekhyun datar.

"kau berangkat sendiri ? Mau ikut denganku ?" tanya namja itu.

"tidak usah repot Kris-ah, aku jalan kaki saja" jawab Baekhyun masih dengan tampang datarnya.

"baiklah kalau begitu" kata namja bernama Kris tersebut. "aku duluan ne" lanjutnya kemudian menjalankan mesinnya setelah mendapat gumaman 'hmm' dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun kembali berjalan.

Tidak lama setelah mobil Kris menghampirinya, Baekhyun kembali dihampiri sebuah mobil silver, yang menampakkan sosok Luhan dari dalam jendela mobil tersebut.

**TBC**


End file.
